


Serenity

by Rasborealis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Dom Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sub Draco, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasborealis/pseuds/Rasborealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Draco is broken. Harry attempts to fix him any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, not brit-picked.

Harry studies the pale figure kneeling before him. Draco is nude, all gloriously smooth skin and silver-blond hair hanging into his eyes. His hands are tied behind his back, and _fuck,_ he looks so beautiful Harry has to take a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself. He could stand and stare for hours.

“Look up,” he says instead, quite gently, and Draco does.

His new position shows off the lovely lines of Draco's throat. His lips are stretched wide by the red ball gag Harry only brings our for special occasions because he knows just how very vulnerable it makes Draco feel.

“Alright?” he asks. Draco briefly closes his eyes as he nods, and Harry allows himself a moment of running his fingers through Draco's hair, stroking tenderly. The strands feel like silk against his broomstick-callused palm.

He uses his thumb to wipe away a bit of spittle that has collected in the corner of Draco's mouth. Draco blinks and mewls his thanks through the gag. He looks so fragile, sometimes, that Harry worries about breaking him before he reminds himself that what they're doing is fixing, healing, and that Draco needs this like he needs to breathe.

~*~

It started not long after the beginning of eighth year, when it had become clear to Harry just how broken Draco – though he was still Malfoy then – had become. He hadn't been given a choice in the matter of returning to school; the ministry and the Wizengamot had made that choice for him. So there he was, just a quiet, blond shadow, and all that made him the self-assured brat he'd always been seemed to have fled sometime between Voldemort's death and the start of the first class of the term. It had taken a while for Harry to understand the full extent of the shame, and how the knowledge of his wrong choices was dragging Malfoy down like a lead weight around his neck.

General consensus seemed to be that he deserved it, and mostly, Malfoy was ignored and left to his own devices, to roam the halls like just another ghost. But Harry had watched him, first out of habit, then out of concern, and Harry, slowly, had begun to understand.

~*~

Harry knows that Draco has trouble trusting himself ever since his actions landed him on the wrong side of the war. The mark on his forearm is proof of it, an eternal, cruel reminder. So Harry makes Draco look at it, his arm propped on the edge of the sink as Harry fucks him deeply while peppering kisses on the back of his neck.

“You deserve this,” he murmurs into Draco's ear, slaps his flank. “You deserve every bit of this.” _Slap._ “You deserve to be loved, Draco.” _Slap._ “You deserve to be protected.” _Slap_. “You deserve pleasure.” _Slap._ “You deserve all of it.”

He hopes that, one day, Draco will look at the mark and instead of feeling hot shame, he will remember the intense scene, remember rope burns and stinging pain, aching muscles and heat racing up his spine, and he will think, _I am deserving._

Draco sobs through his gag, a sound of pain as well as arousal, and Harry knows he's close to coming. He thrusts harder, buries his hand in Draco's hair and pulls, and seconds later Draco paints the sink and the mirror with streaks of his come, screaming into the gag all the while. He stumbles, and Harry catches him and deposits him carefully on the cold tile floor before hurriedly Accio-ing a blanket. He wraps it around both of them. Then they sit there together, with Draco burrowing against Harry's chest, seeking his warmth and his comfort and all those things Harry wants him to know he deserves to have.

~*~

“I need,” Malfoy had said when Harry had finally confronted him. “I _need_.” He hadn't been able to articulate just what he needed, gray eyes searching Harry's face as though he might just have all the answers.

“What do you need, Malfoy? Forgiveness? Because you have mine.”

Harry hadn't realized it was true, not until the moment he said it. Malfoy had looked at him with astonishment.

But it had been himself that Malfoy couldn't forgive, his own self-hatred that was standing in his way. Harry had figured that out after a while, but it had taken him longer to know what to do about it, how to help. And then he'd realized that what Malfoy needed was to let go, to have that weight of responsibility taken away from him, and Harry had obliged him and taken over, cared for him and made Draco, ever so slowly, his.

~*~

Harry's favorite part of the day used to be the time he spent in the common room with his friends, but now it's the time spent in their bathroom with his cock pushing into Draco's throat. It's not just that it feels good – which it does, holy fuck, it _does_ – but it's the expression of complete peace on Draco's face as he sucks, occasionally looking up at Harry through golden lashes. On the days the weight of his guilt becomes unbearable, this is his punishment – knees on the hard, cold tiles, lips stretched around Harry's girth, throat raw from choking and swallowing. It's so simple, and yet so effective, and Draco practically glows as Harry lavishes praise on him, strokes his hair and his face and calls him a good boy, a good cocksucker, such an obedient little slut.

Draco walks away from these encounters with a smile on his face and his head held high, like he's floating, like nothing can touch him.

Harry walks away feeling himself falling just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom, so comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.


End file.
